katasterismoi_collectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelei Chadwick
"Little girls don’t stay little forever, They grow into strong women that return to destroy your world.’’ Lorelei Chadwick is a member of the pack. She usually takes matters in her own hands. She's the one that trains the rest of the pack to take care of themselves in case of danger. Usually the one to bring in rouges. Outside of the system, she's typically the mediator and talks us out of trouble. You can tell when she's fronting because she's nonchalant, blunt, and handles logical problems with ease. Personality Lorelei is pretty on guard. She doesn't talk much unless it's something she feels strongly about. She is one of those "tough love" people though you learn to realize that she does actually care after a while. History Lorelei was the first person to "officially" front in the pack. Though not always the insomniac one, she can sometimes be the one that stays up after waking up in the middle of the night. Relationships Family Sophia Lorelei considers Sophia as her little sister. The two are quite alike possibly might be a split of the other but things are still a bit blurry. While they both enjoy partying, Sophia wants to while Lorelei just doesn't mind it. Athanasia Lorelei considers Athanasia as her little sister. They can sometimes clash due to Athanasia being very sensitive while Lorelei can be a bit brash but otherwise, they get along well. Friends Amalthea Their relationship is pretty under-wraps. Lorelei usually is the one that starts the interactions. They can be found talking about things a lot though no one has seen them do things together. Kins 'Lilianna - siren' The only memories I have of my siren one is that I was blonde with a light blue tail, we looked like mermaids. I used to play by a little lake like pond with a small waterfall. There were rocks around the border that I used to sit on. There were several sirens around but I just kept to myself. I loved to sing and would do it often, it attracted animals (foxes and deer etc). I was mostly introverted but I was in a very sexual with four other sirens. I didn’t interact much with others but there was a faery that was the size of a human named Keda that I briefly interacted with? Keda had a brother named Eldon. I remember Eldon being rather shy with friends and family, having a piercing in his left earlobe, being friends with someone named Merrik. Merrik remembered Eldon having a crush on me when we eventually became friends. As time passed, I developed feelings for him and ended my relationship with the other sirens. We started dating and it was rather serious. Eldon didn’t think before he talked around his friends and family. Eldon was rather popular with everyone and even more so when he tried because his attempts were endearing. Eldon was in charge of a faery kingdom (separate from his home kingdom as Keda was the ruler of that). The kingdom had lots of lilypads.. I don’t want to say a swamp but it was like.. A kinda one.. There were lilypads for those who couldn’t fly to walk on and deep inside, there was a single throne.. The place was mostly dark and some like -i dunno what it was but it reminded me of fireflies- were lighting up the place. There was a forest around the edge of the kingdom. Huts for the fae to live in. Eldon’s demeanor when he was ruling was quite different from his usual. I remember visiting other kingdoms with Eldon as well. Ivy - mermaid I was the princess of the polar seas named Ivy. I met a witch named Circe who I was drawn to but didn’t recognize from any of the mermaid kingdoms and learned they transformed themself into a mermaid to learn more sea magic. I helped them learn about life underwater while I was visiting the kingdom of tropical seas. I was in love with my maid and we used to sneak around a lot. She was my best friend and my parents didn’t get around it until we discovered a way for us to have children with the help of Circe. Circe met a mermaid by the name of Sirena and the two ended up going to the surface together. I remember being able to travel to discuss treaties, including places along the surface. The structure of my kingdom was actually the same as it was in Little Mermaid but bigger and the kingdom was the size from the Barbie mermaid movie kingdom as well as structure only the looks of the ice castle from Frozen. Rikki Chadwick - H20: Just Add Water Timeline follows canon. I eventually married Zane. Trivia *She was the first person to front officially in the system. *Her faceclaim is Alexandra Park. Category:Spain Category:Warrior Category:Members Category:Aerólithos